


Involuntary

by Anonymous



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bad Ending, Captivity, Gen, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Torture, Suicide, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Judy Hopps, you gave me a reason to live. I hope I gave you a reason to die. This is goodbye."
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 40
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Involuntary

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest additional tags. Warnings might be overkill.

"Do you remember that day, Judy? Because I do. The day when you condemned me to a living hell."

Judy made a few incoherent sounds against her bindings.

"You never cared about me if you did, you would've shot me."

They arrived at a compound away from the city. It was in the middle of a forest. There weren't any signs of other mammals living nearby.

The captor unloaded Judy Hopps from the car. She took every precaution to prevent escape. Even though Judy Hopps was immobile, she was still one of ZPD's finest. She brought Judy into the room prepared just for her. It was made of metal to prevent rabbits from digging their way out. The room had enough comforts for Judy to live in. There was a large enough window for Judy to watch her life fall apart. Only then Judy Hopps might hope to understand.

"It's been a month since the disappearance of your kit. Not to worry though, I assure you that she's going to die. You might even kill her. Isn't that great? How much suffering can someone tolerate before they beg for death? Let's set you up so the fun can begin!"

She restrained Judy up on a wall and equipped her with a shock collar. "Don't worry, the shock collar is remote controlled and I won't be using it much. Precautions." Finally, she removed the gag so Judy could speak.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge. I want you to feel just as I have. You made my life a living hell, so it's only fair that I repay you in kind. You will watch as your kit suffers. Now, will you end her suffering? Do you have the resolve? There is no hope of rescue. Trust me on that. If you don't kill her, I will by the time this is over. It is inevitable."

"They will stop you!"

"Maybe, but your kit was missing for a month, and no one came. Even if they do come, it doesn't mean that she will live. Even if she lives, it doesn't mean she will enjoy her life. Don't worry, I won't kill you, and I'll avoid harming you as much as possible. I want you to understand the importance of choice. Now, I need to prepare your kit."

"Leave her alone!"

"Sorry, we don't have control over everything we want in life. You just need to make the best out of what you have. I'll be back."

She left Judy in the room. It was time to set up her kit. A part of her wondered what would've happened if she never caught Judy. With some reluctance, she headed to the room where the kit was. If Judy evaded her long enough, it was plausible that she would've set Leira free of her own will. The kit had grown on her. During the previous month, she provided Leira with everything she wanted, provided that it wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Hello, Leira, I'm sorry to tell you that it's time."

"You don't have to do this."

"It's far too late to turn back. Even if I stop everything now, I'll end up in prison. The only place with legalized slavery. For what it's worth, I did enjoy our time together. Things could've been different if they actually stopped me. Part of me wonders what that would be like. Don't make this difficult, you know I'm physically stronger than you."

The kit didn't struggle against her fate. Leira walked beside her until it was time to affix her to the rack. Judy would have a clear view of her kit's suffering. She wanted to know if Judy would shoot her own kit if the circumstances became dire enough.

"Mommy!" Leira yelled.

"Are you okay?" Judy yelled back.

"I'm scared."

Even though it was what she wanted for a long, long time, it still made her sad. If the ZPD was competent, Leira would be unharmed. Alas, it was not meant to be.

"I'm sorry that it turned out this way." She kissed Leira on the head. Tears fell down her cheek in the process.

"Remember the fun we had yesterday, that game of chess we played. Didn't you enjoy that? How you smiled when I managed to beat you."

She turned away before she could fall prey to the kit's charms. It was difficult to tune out the heart-wrenching conversation between mother and daughter. The next step was setting Judy free within her room. There was a gun on the floor to see what decisions Judy would make. Mammals should have the right to choose if they live or die. With the press of a button, she shocked Judy until she lost consciousness. Next, she set the rabbit free within the room.

The torture would only start once Judy awoke.

"Can you set me free for now?" Leira yelled. "Maybe, we can play chess again? It's still not too late to turn back."

"Are you trying to get me killed? If Judy was able to shoot me, she totally would."

"I didn't mean it like that, miss. I'm sorry."

There was no hint of deception. Was the kit smart enough to devise such a plot? She was only nine years old.

"Can you play some music?"

"Which song would you like?" She was going to torture the kit, but that doesn't mean it had to be boring. The only thing left to do was wait for Judy to regain consciousness. Meanwhile, she had to be on the lookout for ZPD intervention. There was always a risk that the police could catch her. Songs from Gazelle blared in the background while she sat at a computer, looking for any signs of danger. The moment drew closer, but her sense of unease only grew.

It took an hour for Judy to wake. Now, she could start the torture she had planned. With the press of a button, hot wax started dripping on to Leira's head. The goal wasn't physical damage, but pain. Would Judy choose to end her misery?

Every time the drip landed on the kit's head; the kit mewled with agony. The sound of the kit's distress jabbed at her heart even though she was the one capable of ending the torment. It was far too late for her to turn back.

The kit seemed to be on the verge of breaking so she ended the session. She didn't want her captives to die. It was time to measure her efforts, anyway. How much did it affect Judy's mental state? She shocked Judy unconscious so she could set Leira free.

"Today's session is over. Who do you want to stay with?" the vixen asked.

"You."

"What did I teach you about lying?"

"That I shouldn't. I want to stay with you so that you won't harm my mother. You'll grow jealous."

"Don't worry about me. You know what my plan is. I've been open about that. Off you go." She opened the metal door and let Leira walk inside.

Once Judy regained consciousness, the vixen discovered they held on to the hope of rescue. Today's session didn't seem to have much of an effect.

* * *

Every single day she tortured Leira to see if Judy would break down. The pain and suffering would only increase for Leira as the days went on. She shocked Judy as little as necessary. Only when she needed to free Leira from the rack or set her up again. The cycle repeated for five days, until Leira said, "I have an idea: I can toss the gun outside the window, so you don't have to shock her when you want to put me back on the rack. A vixen like yourself would certainly be stronger than a bunny wearing a shock collar."

It was reasonable, and it minimized suffering that Judy would experience.

"Fine, but don't try to escape. We can start doing this tomorrow."

She set Leira up on the rack once more. The torture would only start once Judy was conscious. A simple repetitive cycle where the kit cried in pain while all Judy could do was watch. Once she decided that Leira had enough, that was the end of yet another session.

She observed a brief conflict between mother and daughter when Leira wanted to toss out the gun. They didn't make any overt plans to escape. But it still wasn't a surprise that Judy would attempt to escape during the following day. It happened when she opened the door so Leira could walk out and the cycle could begin anew.

"Run!" Judy launched a knife which the vixen dodged. She followed it up with a kick to the vixen's stomach.

"Mother, you promised!" Leira said, as her mother tried her best to fight the vixen.

She pressed the shock button to pacify Judy.

"Please don't hurt her, miss. Are you okay?"

"I expected that. If she attempts something like that again, I will kill you in front of her, way sooner than I planned. That bunny has quite a kick. You know how this goes by now."

"Yes."

The torture was more painful today, compared to previous days. She wanted to know when and if Judy would break. How much mental anguish would she let her kit suffer when she had the chance to end it all? One thing changed today – Judy looked away from the torture since it was too much to bear.

At the end of the session, she released the kit once again. The kit made a ludicrous request the following day when the cycle was about to start anew. They walked towards the rack. "Can we play chess again? One day of chess."

"Fine." There was nothing to suggest that they planned this together.

They headed into the kit's room where multiple games exist.

"Do you want white or black?" she asked.

"Black," Leira said. "Playing white makes you feel better."

"It does not!"

"Then do you want to switch?"

"Whatever. Let's play."

The game reminded her of the past. It was nostalgic despite how much their relationship had changed. She started torturing her since she managed to abduct Judy. In the past, she played chess with the hybrid to pass time.

They were a couple moves into the match.

"So, why do you hate mother so much?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I did, and she wants to know what happened to you."

"I ended up in a place where honesty leaves you imprisoned, and I wasn't that good at lying. Some others resolve to maintain a mask to fool the system, but few succeed and many fail. It's very hard to put up a convincing act. Even for mammals who want to live, the system still needs to believe that you do before they let you out. I did find a reason to live, revenge.

"How great is the desire for freedom? Mine became so great that I serviced doctors to ensure things run smoothly. As humiliating as it was, the best course of action was to please the doctors. To serve rabbits and sheep! They're supposed to be prey! Inferior! The memory of the taste never goes away. If the patients had a choice, they certainly wouldn't stay. Some remain against their will – even now."

"What's so bad about helping doctors?"

"It's not right for me to explain it to you. Ask your mother. Your move."

They played many matches until Leira managed to win one. She smiled when Leira won at the end of the day. The kit was improving – even though she planned for Leira to die, it still brought her joy as irrelevant as it was.

"If it's not too much to ask, can we do this again tomorrow? You did enjoy it."

She shook her head. Her goal was to break Judy's mind. The kit was simply a means to an end. They arrived at the metal room where Judy lived. She shocked Judy until she lost consciousness before allowing Leira to go back inside. A bunny with a gun was dangerous, and she wasn't going to take the chance.

Judy had a conversation with Leira that the vixen overheard. Even though Judy vowed to make amends, the vixen didn't care.

"I just want you to suffer as I have," she said. "If it gets too much, end it yourself. What I did took courage! The only problem was that I failed. It's not my concern that doctors rape patients daily, in the place that you sent me to."

The cycle continued. By the fifteenth day, Leira wanted to die, but only Judy could pull the trigger. It was agonizing to watch Judy prevent her daughter's attempts at harming herself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Judy said.

"I don't want to live anymore."

They fought over a knife in the room.

"It's going to be okay," her mother said hollow words.

"You're not the one being tortured, Mom! She's going to kill me anyway."

"Just give them more time. They'll find us."

"You failed to find me."

She felt pity for Leira since Judy denied her the right. The foolish rabbit still believed that the ZPD would save them. The tension between mother and daughter grew with each passing day. Judy took increasingly forceful measures to restrain Leira. Leira's time with Judy was no longer reprieve but prolonged agony.

The torment Leira suffered reminded her of her own. Judy uttered hollow words of consolation, preaching that better days were ahead. Just like the doctors she had in the past. Delusional doctors forced her to take drugs every day with hopes of rewriting her brain but her torment continued. It wasn't until she had an epiphany that she truly wanted to live. She dedicated herself to revenge.

Leira's torment became painful enough just to witness that she decided that she had to forcefully intervene. The cycle had to end before she faltered in her resolve. On the twenty-fifth day of captivity, she acted. She didn't want Leira to suffer anymore but offering her any reprieve was out of the question. There was one more thing she wanted to do in her life – kill Nick Wilde.

This time, when she was about to set Leira on the rack again, she tossed a cell phone into the room. "Here, have fun with it." They were defenseless, without a gun.

The expected course of action took hold. Judy wasted no time in calling the ZPD and relaying their location. Mammals were predictable – the only question remained was if Nick would fall into her trap. Would they send expendable cops first?

A smile appeared on her lips when she saw Nick Wilde rush in like a knight in shining armor. At least, he wasn't alone. It was logical – but insufficient. Her paw trembled as she unleashed a barrage of grenades. This quickly put an end to their ambitions. From her vantage point, she could see a fox head flying away, with that she smiled. Their colleagues were still on the way, but she fulfilled her purpose in life.

It took a long time for her to acquire everything for her plan. There weren't many employment prospects for formerly suicidal mammals. This was the culmination of many years of planning. Everything she did was for this moment.

She marched into the room with a gun in her paw. With the remote, she rendered Judy weak, but fully aware of what was happening. It was easy to dispatch the kit next as she said, she would. A part of her wanted to see what would happen next, but she didn't want to live in prison.

She pointed the gun at her head next.

"Judy Hopps, you gave me a reason to live. I hope I gave you a reason to die. This is goodbye."


End file.
